


Head First

by ransom191



Series: Home Sweet Home [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransom191/pseuds/ransom191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl starts to hang out at the apartment, and he's very good at causing trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head First

For some reason, Carl has decided that the apartment is his, too. He comes and goes as he pleases, and he doesn’t even bother to wait for someone to let him in, like Debbie or Lip or Fiona do when they stop by. He manages to pick the lock every time, and Mandy’s come home more than once to find him walking around like he owns the place.

Her underwear always ends up missing, and they have to do daily sweeps of the apartment to make sure he hasn’t hidden any dead animals anywhere (so far they’ve found four).

So Mandy’s actually not all that shocked when she walks in to find Carl with his head stuck in the kitchen wall. She walks out and back in again and he’s still there, she wasn’t hallucinating, which shit, means she has to deal with it.

She asks him how the fuck this happened, he says something she can’t even understand through all the drywall, she notices his hands are bloody, and her brother walks in, which thank god, means she doesn’t have to deal with this on her own.

Mickey wants to cut him out, Mandy doesn’t want to ruin the wall. Mandy wants to call the fire department, Mickey grabs a beer out of the fridge and doesn’t even offer her one, that fucking bastard.

Finally they manage to yank him out. Mandy makes Carl walk to the bathroom and wash the blood off his hands and the dust out of his hair. Then she makes Mickey promise to buy a dead bolt for their front door.

Carl really likes being the center of attention, and he takes ages to tell them what happened. He demands they let him play Grand Theft Auto, they refuse. He demands they let him play Red Dead Redemption, they refuse. He goes through every fucking single video game they own before they manage to get him to go home, which he finally does, when they promise not to tell Fiona what happened.

Ian gets home a few hours later, and when he sees the head-shaped hole and bloody hand prints he yells at them for a fight he assumes they had. Mandy and Mickey look at each other and make a silent agreement not to tell him about the sack of squirrel corpses Carl was trying to shove into the hole in the wall he decided would be easiest to make with his head.


End file.
